Mortal Soul
by Anawiel Dewdrop
Summary: For once Tucker is the observant one, he’s noticed tension between Danny and Sam that they haven’t. But is it such a good thing for them to talk it out? DS rated for mild language and possable character death
1. The Truth

Mortal Soul

By Anáwiel Dewdrop

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Danny Phantom (that's Butch Hartman's) or either of the songs appearing in this story. (they're Good Charlotte's) and I am making no money from this. (wish I was though, I have about 2 cents to my name at the moment, which ain't good at Christmas time lol)

Set after 'Fanning the Flames'

A/N: you may notice as you read through that I don't always put "…"said Danny/Sam/Tucker at the end of a speech, this is for several reasons. 1 I don't want to insult your intelligence and suggest that you need to have someone tell you who is speaking after every line of speech. 2 I can't think of too many alternative ways to write said…and that gets very boring after a while. 3 I'm lazy and can't really be bothered writing "…"said every time so I'm sorry if it's a pain but please try and follow as best you can. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 The Truth 

After Ember had cast that spell Danny and Sam had felt more and more uncomfortable around each other – both confused over how they really felt but neither willing to take the initiative and just ask. And it was really starting to annoy Tucker, who was caught right smack dab in the middle of his best friends silent war with each other. So finally, one lunchtime he decided to try and sort them out. He spied Danny sitting outside on his own waiting for Sam to get her lunch and join him

"Hey" Tucker said as he sat down next to his best friend

"Hey" was Danny's response

"Aright I'm just gonna come right out and say it. What is going on with you and Sam?" Tucker blurted

"Nothing's 'going on' between us"

"Oh really, then why the hell have you two been avoiding each other, talking in ne word conversations, going bright red when you see each other…does this have something to do with Ember?" but before Danny could respond Sam returned with her lunch and sat down next to Danny who immediately went bright red

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Sam"

"Good day?"

"Same old, Shut up Tucker" Danny said pre-empting Tuckers self righteous speech before he began as he realised he had just proven Tucker right about everything he had said. Seconds later he realised that there _was_ something wrong between him and Sam, and it _had_ started after Ember's concert.

"Shut up Tucker what, he hadn't said anything" Sam said, breaking into Danny's thoughts

"Nothing, just something we were talking about earlier" Danny replied, cutting Tucker off who had opened his mouth to speak but rapidly closed it again when Danny began speaking and settled for giving Danny a glare instead.

"Sam" Danny broached after a few minutes of eating in silence "do you mind if I come over to your house tonight, I wanna talk about something"

"Sure, come over whenever you want" Sam replied concern lacing her voice. The rest of lunch passed in silence, even after they had finished eating, and culminated in them walking in separate directions to get to their individual lessons.

At the end of the day they walked home together with Tucker and Danny talking animatedly about random things such as how much homework Lancer had given them over the weekend with Sam tossing the odd sarcastic comment about working harder in school so that they didn't have so much homework into the random mix of conversation. As they reached their respective houses they said goodbye and separated with promises of weekend meetings that didn't involve ghost hunting.

At six o' clock Sam heard a knock at her front door and went down to answer it. When she opened Danny stood framed in the doorway looking slightly dishevelled from the wind that was beginning to gather strength outside.

"Come in, it looks like it might rain" Sam invited as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks" Danny said as he shrugged off his jacket and followed Sam up to her room.

_So here we are_

_We are alone_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked once they were in the room and she had shut the door and sat next to Danny on the bed.

_There's weight on your mind_

_And I wanna know_

Danny turned so he was facing her and began "I wanna clear this up between us"

_The truth, if this is how you feel_

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

"Clear what up" Sam asked bemused at which point Danny rose and began pacing back and forth in-front of her while he thought of his next words

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

"This…this awkwardness that seams to have come between us"

"What awkwardness"

_So this is you_

_You're talking to me_

"This. We can barely say more than two words to each other anymore. You haven't been over to my house in a week and we always seam to eat lunch in silence" there was now a little sadness in his voice "and it only appeared after we fought Ember"

"Oh not this again Danny. I thought I hade made it clear that I didn't feel that way about you"

_You've found a million reasons to let me down So I'm not hurt when you're not around I was blind_

_But now I see_

_This is how you feel_

_Just say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

"But I feel that way about you" Danny said and lowered his eyes to the carpet.

"No you don't! That was Ember's spell" Sam raised her voice as she jumped to her feet in front of Danny causing him to look up at her.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

"No it wasn't. Not entirely. All that did was give me the excuse to act that way"

_I know that this will break me_

_I know that this might make me cry_

_Gotta say what's on your mind_

_On your mind_

"Well be that as it may it doesn't change the fact that I don't feel like that about you"

_I know that this will hurt me_

_And break my heart and soul inside_

_I don't want to live this lie_

"You're lying"

"What"

"You're lying"

"How would you know?"

"I can tell"

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts_

'_Cause I don't care no more, no_

"Look Danny I've had enough of this, just tell me what you want and leave"

"I want you to tell me the truth"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

_Just give me the truth, give me the truth_

'_Cause I don't care no more_

_Just give me the truth, give me the truth_

'_Cause I don't care no more, no_

_Give me the truth_

'_Cause I don't care no more, no_

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she could take them back but she knew she couldn't the damage was done. Danny's beautiful bright blue eyes filled with sadness and lowered to the carpet again.

"Danny I…"

"No. If that's the truth then fine. I've said what I came here to say and now I'll leave" with that a blinding flash of light accompanied by twin rings of light appeared and travelled up and down his body. In a moment Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton had only seconds before. He turned his bright green eyes, filled with immense sadness and unshed tears, onto Sam before taking off and flying through the wall, out into the raging storm outside completely disregarding his jacket that still lay on the bed

"Oh Danny"


	2. Ghost of a God

Chapter 2 Ghost of a God 

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Danny Phantom (that's Butch Hartman's) or either of the songs appearing in this story. (they're Good Charlotte's) and I am making no money from this. (wish I was though, I have about 2 cents to my name at the moment, which ain't good at Christmas time lol)

Danny flew through the storm rain water mixing with the tears on his cheeks, blinding him, but he flew on regardless, not even bothering to wipe his eyes. He didn't know where he was going and didn't really care, he just needed to get out and away from Sam, just needed time to clear his head. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't see the object until he ran into it. Slightly stunned he flew back a little to give himself time to regain his bearings. What he saw shocked him. In his path was a ghost, but not any of the ghosts he had faced before. This one was new. He was at least seven feet tall and built like a tank. His arms were easily at least three times as thick as Danny's whole body and his chest bulged with well toned muscles. He wore a pair of ripped blue jeans with a pair of black combat boots and a black tank top. His hair was jet black and when he turned to face Danny he saw that his eyes were blood red. On his back he carried a wicked looking double edged sword sheathed in its scabbard. And when he spoke his voice reminded Danny of a thunderclap.

"Who the hell do you think you are whelp" the insult angered Danny who, irrespective of the man's muscles, launched into one of his usual sarcastic come-backs.

"I'm Danny Phantom. The resident ghost hunter and this is my town. Who the hell are you and what are you doing out of the ghost zone?"

"Disrespectful child. I am Ares and this is my town now" before Danny could respond Ares launched at him and punched him hard in the stomach, sending him spiralling to the park where he slammed hard enough into the ground to leave a small crater. He lay in it winded and dazed for what felt like hours before his assailant landed and picked him up by the front of his suit.

"Don't tell me that's the best you have boy, I was expecting a half decent fight after all of that bravado you shouted at me"

"If you want a fight you've got one" Danny replied and threw a punch hitting Ares in the eye, causing him to release his grip giving Danny the opportunity to fly away and prepare for Ares next attack but no amount of preparation could have helped Danny avoid the next assault. Faster then Danny could see Ares leapt into the air and reappeared in front of Danny's face. Before he could react Ares threw a punch that connected squarely with Danny's cheekbone before spinning around and slamming both of his fists into Danny's back, once again sending him spinning back to the ground, creating another crater but this time slightly bigger and this time it took Danny much longer to recover but Ares waited patiently in mid air for Danny to rejoin him. When he did Danny's face was covered in blood and he was having trouble breathing.

"What's the matter whelp, had enough already?" Ares taunted

"Not on your afterlife" Danny quipped "just getting my second wind" with that he launched at the ghost and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to Ares' face, chest, stomach and arms until he exhausted himself. He flew back a little expecting Ares to fall to the ground but what he saw took what little breath he had left away. His attacker wasn't even fazed, infact he was smiling.

"You are a weak little thing aren't you? You're not even worth me wasting my time over" before Danny could comprehend what that could possibly mean Ares had unsheathed his blade and was flying strait at him, Danny didn't have time to move as the blade rammed into his stomach. White hot pain surged through him as the blade was retracted and he fell to the ground again, leaving a trail of crimson to follow his decent.

As he fell he thought he heard someone scream his name before he saw the trademark beam of blue white light, only ever seen emitted from the Fenton Thermos, encase Ares. He was sure he saw someone running toward him, holding his jacket and the Thermos, someone with raven hair and violet eyes.

"Sam" he mumbled before his world went black.

What a cliffie huh? So what's happened, Is he dead? Did he simply pass out? Why did Sam have the thermos? What was she doing in the park in that weather? all these questions answered and more in the concluding chapter to be posted when I next get the Internet working. Feel free to review and tell me if you want a happy ending or a sad one 'cause I haven't made up my mind which one to go for yet, I know what my preference is…


	3. I Need Someone

Chapter 3 Meet My Maker 

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Danny Phantom (that's Butch Hartman's) or either of the songs appearing in this story. (they're Good Charlotte's) and I am making no money from this. (wish I was though, I have about 2 cents to my name at the moment, which ain't good at Christmas time lol)

A/N: Hiya. I've had so many reviews and I would like to start by saying thank you to Sam, fluffyrachel and iceprincess89283. your reviews make it all worthwhile. Thank you. and to kitty00240I would like to say that I got your review and Ifelt honoured that my story had influenced a decision as important as that. I hope all goes well for you and may the Angels bless you all and keep you safe. I've had reviews on whether this should be a happy ending or a sad one and the results have been about 50/50 so I'm posting the original sad ending but give me a couple of days and we'll see what happens (Sorry to all of you who wanted a happy ending but patience is a virtue.)

A/N 2: Okay I have the life version of Good Charlotte's Chronicles of Life and Death album and this track is hidden at the end of track 15 so I have no idea what it's called (but I did spend a free period in school listening to it so I could write down the lyrics. I know I NEED a life) My friend looked it up on the internet and told me that it's Meet My Maker but I've never heard the death version so I apologise if I'm wrong and if anyone who has the death version feels like enlightening me I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.

_Lost and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely_

Sam fell in the door of her house while trying to support the raven haired Danny with one arm. He was beaten up really badly and he had been slipping in and out of consciousness all the way back to her house. The pain had been so much that he couldn't maintain his Phantom form and slipped back to Fenton shortly after Sam had found him. He was bleeding heavily from his multiple wounds but the majority was coming from his stomach so she gently laid him on his back in the hall and went to look for something to try and stop the bleeding without going out of eye shot of Danny. All she could find was a rug she had just bought the day before hanging over the banister waiting to make the trip up the stairs to her room. She took it and the cordless phone that she passed on the way and went back to Danny's side. She laid the rug over Danny and put her hand over the wound to try and slow the bleeding causing Danny to wince and wake up. She phoned an ambulance for him and then began talking to him, to keep him conscious if and calm her own racing heart.

_Smiling on the outside_

_And hurt beneath my skin_

Despite the pain he was obviously in whenever he was awake Danny was smiling up at her and telling her of his plans for the next day when he was going to meet up with Tucker which broke her heart. She knew deep deep down that he probably wasn't going to live long enough to meet up with Tucker tomorrow as much as she tried to deny it

_My eyes are fading_

_My soul is bleeding_

"Sam, are you still there" Danny asked, slightly panicked

"Of course I am Danny, I would never leave you"

"I…I can't see you any more, my eyes are starting to blur, Sam, promise you'll stay with me"

"Of course I will Danny"

"Hey Sam, what were you doing in the park?" the question came out of the blue and surprised Sam into silence for a while as she tried to think of a way to explain without admitting to herself or Danny the feelings behind her reason.

"Sam? Sam are you still there?!" Danny asked panicked as he reached out to try and find something solid to hold onto as his eyesight failed him.

"Shhh, it's okay, of course I'm still here, I promised I wouldn't leave didn't I?" Sam reassured him as she grabbed his hands and held them in her own. Danny visibly relaxed at the contact and turned his head to look at Sam who had become little more than a defined, colourful blur.

_I'll try to make it seam okay_

_But my faith is wearing thin_

Danny felt, rather than saw the tears that fell from Sam's eyes and landed on his cheek. "Sam, what are you crying for, don't worry, it'll be okay" the words broke Sam's heart all over again

"Oh Danny, I know it will"

"You never answered my question, why were you in the park?" Danny reiterated

"Well…you left your jacket at my house and I was hoping to catch up with you and give it to you before you caught a cold or something"

"But I wasn't walking when I left your house"

"It was a very slim hope" the quip made Danny smile through the pain, he had an idea why she would be out walking in the rain with his jacket with hardly any hope of finding him. A thought occurred to him as he recalled the circumstances that lead him to be lying in the hall of Sam's house less than an hour after he had had his heart ripped out by the very girl who was now caring for him.

"Where did you get the Thermos?" he asked, a note of suspicion entering his voice.

"You left it at my house along with your jacket, you've got to stop leaving important things like that lying at your backside you know" Sam answered in an attempt to lighten the mood which apparently worked because Danny graced her with another of his beautiful smiles which turned into a wince of pain when he tried to let out a small laugh.

_So help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this hole_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them up_

"I'm not going to make it am I?" Danny stated as matter of factly as if he was discussing math homework with her and not his mortality.

"What do you mean"

"I mean I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"We all die Danny, that's the downside to being mortal, but it's not your time, you have years left before you"

_I only wanted a magazine_

_I only wanted a movie screen_

_I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed_

"If there's one thing I regret it's not living my life before I got these powers, they've done nothing but screw my life up since I got them. There are times I really wish I didn't have them, wished that I could just be ordinary Danny Fenton again, not have to hide a whole half of who I am, just go to school, shop, hang with my friends, be a normal teenager" by the time he was finished tears were streaming down his and Sam's faces.

_And now my mind is an open book_

_And now my heart is an open wound_

_And now my life is an open soul for all to see_

"I never knew you felt that way, I always thought you loved your powers" Sam said, amazed at how steady her voice was in spite of the tears.

"I did…in the beginning…but I had to keep lying to my family to hide them. I felt so wrong sometimes not telling them"

"What could you have said to them though, you could hardly walk up to them and say 'by the way I'm half ghost and I'm the one all of your gadgets have been detecting' they are ghost hunters"

"I know, but I could have at least told Jaz, she could have helped me tell them"

"We'll tell her tomorrow if you want, if it'll make you feel better"

"There's no point pretending Sam, I'm not gonna live 'til tomorrow am I?"

"Of course you will, now stop being so damn morbid and concentrate on healing" Sam berated which earned her the ghost of a smile to play on Danny's lips.

"Yes ma'am"

_But help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this hole_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me_

"Danny…I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"You were right…about what you said earlier…I was lying to you. The truth is…" a long pause followed and it made Danny nervous so he decided to break the silence.

"What is it Sam, you can tell me, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon" Sam smiled and drew in her courage and her breath and finished her sentence.

_So you come along_

_I push you away_

_Then kick and scream for you to stay _

"Danny…the truth is…I love you, so you can't leave, you can't die, you have to live, for me"

'_Cause I need someone to help me_

_Oh I need someone to help me_

"I know Sam, I knew you loved me, but Sam it hurts so much. I…I don't think I can hold on"

"No Danny, you have to fight, the ambulance will be here soon, you have to stay awake."

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't…"

"Danny? Danny?! DANNY"

_To help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this hole_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them…_

As Danny breathed his last breathe the ambulance turned up, lights and sirens blaring. The paramedics burst in to find a grief stricken girl clinging desperately to the body of a young raven haired boy, burying her face in his shirt and screaming his name over and over again, begging him to stay just a little longer.

_I need someone to help me fill them…._

With deep sorrow the paramedics gently separated the two and took Danny's lifeless body to the ambulance, leaving the poor girl to grieve and wait for the friend she had phoned at their suggestion, someone named Tucker. When he arrived they left the two alone with their grief and drove to the hospital to register the death and wait for the parents so they could perform the grim task of identifying the body.

_I need someone to help me close them up._

Well, what did you think, bit depressing isn't it? I hope you liked it. Just as an interesting side note, I thought you might like to know that the inspiration for this story came not just from the songs featured but also from a poem I wrote (which itself was inspired by the show, work that one out) and that is where the title came from. If anyone's interested I will post it up as well but please don't take it, I'm very proud of my poems and hope one day to have them published.


	4. Signs of Life alternative ending

I would like to begin as always by saying thank you to all of my reviewers

Sam: your very welcome (look, I'm doing it again lol) but unfortunately my computer is allergic to the Internet so I can't send you the poem. Sorry.

shepyt: thank you for reviewing

kitty00240: No I didn't know 'bout the whole breathing crying thing, thank you, I'll have to try it and I hope everything is going well with you

ninjamonkey: thank you for the review. It's good to know people like it.

Eternity's Shadow: Yep, Good Charlotte fan, have you got the life version or the death version?

fluffyrachel: thank you for the review, you never know, she could still marry him…

iceprincess89283: thank you for reviewing.

May the Angels bless you all and keep you all safe, no matter what your faith.

As promised, one happy (er) ending. I'm not that great at hospital scenes but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 4 – signs of life

"Simon, did you see that?" Joe asked his partner in the back of the ambulance that carried the body of a raven haired ghost/boy hybrid.

"See what Joe?" Simon asked from the other side of the ambulance where he was currently filling in some paperwork with his back slightly to the bed that was fixed to the left side.

"I'm sure I just saw him take a breath"

"Yea?" Simon turned and trained his full attention to the third person in the back of the ambulance with them. After a few seconds Simon saw it too, a fait rise and fall of his chest but he thought it better to check than to raise anyone's hopes so he crossed to Danny's side and placed three fingers along his neck, looking for any signs of life.

"Chris, speed it up, this kids alive, barely." Simon yelled to the driver who immediately turned on the lights and sirens and radioed in to tell the hospital that they were going to need an emergency team waiting when they got there. His partners were working franticly in the back to keep Danny alive until they got to the hospital where the doctors could take over. They got to the hospital five minutes later where they were met by doctors waiting to take him into A & E.

"His pulse is 40 over 90 and his BP is barely registering. He's had 50cc's of fluids.

"He's losing too much blood, that wound needs to be closed and then we need to get some blood back into him" the doctors were rushing around, talking back and forth with the paramedics and each other as they wheeled him in and cut away his shirt to revel the wound in his stomach and set to work on closing it up. When they had finished a doctor called for an IV of warm blood and some blankets to try and bring his temperature back up again as his body temperature had fallen to 34 degrees Celsius and hypothermia was setting in. When the blood was in they feed another into IV his other arm to get some fluids into him in an attempt to get his vital signs to register on the BP monitor the had put him onto. After his second IV of blood his temperature began to rise again, along with his blood pressure and heart rate.

"I'll call the family" a female doctor offered when he stabilised enough to be moved out of A & E.

Twenty minutes after the phone call was made all three Fentons, Sam and Tucker (who they had picked up on the way) were in reception hounding the poor girl there trying to find out where Danny was, she was saved from the verbal onslaught by Dr. Matthews, who had been one of the doctors who was helping Danny. He informed them that Danny had stabilized and had been moved from the A & E into intensive care and was resting. He explained to them that the only thing that had saved Danny had been how cold he had been when he was found and if they wanted the could go and visit. They of course all said yes but were told only a maximum of three at a time so it was agreed that his family go first and then Sam and Tucker.

"He's in here. Please don't be alarmed by the machines and equipment, I know they look scary but they are for his own good. He may not be very responsive"

"I don't care" Maddie stated "I just want to see my son"

"Of coarse, I'll leave you alone" with those words he turned and left the small group.

With much trepidation Maddie entered the small room first and immediately gasped in shock. Her precious boy was barley distinguishable from the sheets he was lying amongst he was so pale. There were machines beeping here there and everywhere all attached to somewhere on Danny's body and there were bandages on his arms, some on his face and wound through his hair to keep them in place. He looked so small and helpless and it was all she could do to keep herself form running strait over throwing he arms around his neck and weeping onto his bare chest but she restrained her self and merely walked over and held his cold hand in her own warm one. Jaz stood next to her and put her arm around her waist while Jack crossed to the other side of the bed and took hold of Danny's other hand

"Danny?" Maddie broached as she began to run her hand through his hair "Danny, it's mum, can you hear me" her voice was shaking and she was holding back tears.

Jack was struggling to keep his face composed and failing, tears were running down his face and he knew his voice would fail him if he tried to speak so he squeezed his son's hand and prayed for him to open his eyes.

Someone must have been listening. Danny took a deep breath, moaned and his eyes slid open.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily as he came more fully awake

"Danny?!!" Maddie nearly screamed as she gave up al pretence of composure and flung her arms around her son. The shout brought Sam and Tucker running, fearing the worst but being met with four pairs of open eyes.

"Danny?!" Sam was the first one to find her voice and she rushed over to his side. Jack stepped back to let her in and she threw her arms around his neck. When she released him she saw him smiling at her and Tucker who had made his way over by now.

"I told you I'd be fine, didn't I?" his ability to look on the bright side of things never failed to amaze her. Tears she had been holding back over flowed and spilled form her eyes and she lent back over, in front of his family and friends, and kissed him on the lips as though their lives depended on it. Need for oxygen broke the contact and again he was smiling when she opened her eyes.

"What was that for" Danny asked around the huge grin on his face, not that he minded on bit what it was for

"For making me see the truth." And as an after thought she punched him on the arm, being careful to avoid the bandages.

"Aww, what was that for" he asked as he rubbed the new wound

"For the way you did it" she replied. A not so subtle cough reminded them that they were not alone in the room and they both felt their cheeks warm.

"Tell you what" Jaz suggested "why don't we leave you two lovebirds alone and when you're done, call us" then she shooed the rest of her family and Tucker out of the room.

"We're…" they started to shout their usual denial but realised it was now redundant "…lovebirds" they smiled and had their second not so fake-out-make-out.

There, that's much better now isn't it? Nice and happy and full of fluff, just how we like it.


	5. Ghost Child Poem

This is just a little extra, i had a little bit of interest in it (actually it was just Sam)so i thought, why not. Please don't take it 'casue i really like it and i don't want someone to claim it as theres if i ever decide to publish it. Thank you.

This is for you Sam, Thank you for asking.

Ghost Child

A wondering soul

Forever trapped in limbo

Viewing life from opposing sides of Death

Existing but not really belonging

Shunted between

By creations of Darkness and Light

But which are you truly

To which side do you pledge

Angles or Demons

Darkness or Light

White or Black

Order or Chaos

Constantly fighting

To keep the balance

Yet receiving no acknowledgement

Save for the rare smile

Weeping inside

Grieving for a lost childhood

Having to shoulder so much responsibility

It will take its toll

Behind the bright eyes

Lies the tortured soul

Scratch beneath the surface

All of your concerns revealed

Poor child

Chased the moon

And missed

Fell into the depths of time

And drowned in the Silver Ocean

Mournful ghost

Alone

Chasing the stars

Immortal half of a mortal soul

Drowned with his mortal half


End file.
